


Sunflower, Vol. 6

by angelboyharry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I want my boys to have their happy ending, JUST VEry FLuffy, M/M, No Spoilers, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboyharry/pseuds/angelboyharry
Summary: It's Christmas and Kylo and Hux finally get to have time to themselves.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Sunflower, Vol. 6

Moments like these were few and far between. Both men were in a constant game of tug-of-war with their jobs. Hux, constantly being sucked up into his job as a lawyer, and Kylo, a freelance artist and photographer constantly fighting for the limelight. Today, however, was Christmas.

They had visited Han and Leia just hours ago at Kylo’s childhood home. Due to past occurances, Hux’s family were not to be called upon. This just left the two lovers to themselves inside of their New York apartment.

Snow fell outside, where the laughter of children playing could be heard. The fireplace was lit and burning brightly. Above it hung three stockings. Two large ones and a smaller one adorned with the face of a kitten. Next to it stood a medium sized Christmas tree, decorated with personal and homemade ornaments. The space underneath was occupied by a small tabby. The presents had been opened early that morning. The cozy apartment was quiet except for the Christmas music in the background and the echo of hushed voices.

In the kitchen stood Kylo and Hux. They were chattering and giggling to each other. Looking at each other as if they were the only people in the world.

“You know,” said Hux, “this has been an amazing Christmas. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to being able to spend it with you.”

Kylo gave a toothy grin, “Well, that makes one of us. I’m already tired of it.”

“Asshole!” Hux playfully swung out at Kylo’s shoulder, no real malice to it. As he said this, Michael Bublé began to pour out of the speakers.

“Shall we?” Kylo offered Hux a hand in question. Hux took it graciously.

It is no secret that Kylo Ren is one clumsy bastard with two left feet, but he did his best. With a hand placed on Hux’s back, Kylo lead the two in a slow and intimate dance. The two got lost within each other. Nothing but the sounds of their breathing and feet on the tile floor could be heard. Each man felt nothing other than love and adoration for the other. They were five years into dating, yet neither lost the butterflies that came when the other was near. Suddenly, Kylo spun Hux outward. Hux’s laughter echoed against the walls. When Kylo pulled him back, they were chest to chest. The breath was knocked out of Hux and his smile faded. He was overcome with the love he felt for this man. Nothing could ever beat this, being face to face with the love of his life. Seeing the love that Hux felt reflected in Kylo’s eyes only magnified the feeling. Kylo took this opportunity to dip his partner. The two men were merely inches apart, exchanging short breaths.

“Hux,” came Kylo’s hushed voice, “I truly don’t think I could want you anymore than I do tonight.”

Hux gave a small chuckle, “Don’t get soft on me now, Ren.”

He then pulled Kylo into a deep kiss by the collar of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this while listening to Harry Styles in my car. Written on very little sleep with no beta. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
